dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Faust Caine
]] Faust Caine is an agent of the Great King Aetherant in the most civilized country in the world: Dubuko Dobro. He is a tirelessly loyal servant to the throne and currently is leading a party of adventurers on a quest to destroy the great enemy country. Biography Born to King Aetherant and the Lady of Ice, Faust is a Male Half-Elf... most of the time.Faust survived the Trials of King Aetherant and proved worthy to live as he saw fit almost in his immediate infancy. Faust was raised by two of his older siblings, first his older sister (who instilled a deep and abiding fear/worship of herself in her younger brother) and then his elder brother (who gave Faust whatever shaky sense of right and wrong he possesses). Following his wild youth Faust was groomed to service for his father. In order to gain both the King's approval and his own freedom Faust was dispatched to destroy the great enemy nation. Powers and Abilities Dragon Fire Adapt As a Dragon Fire Adapt he uses his draconic breath weapon to burn freeze and scald his foes. A variety of draconic magics allows him to further enhance his training as a diplomat and spy. He is a relentless diplomat, using charm and favors to get his way through deal making rather than fighting. His almost supernatural abilities to manipulate through diplomacy is enhanced through actual supernatural abilities to manipulate minds and charm opponents Psionics Though he would never admit it, Faust's unusual pedigree has left him naturally psionic. He possesses a few small tricks that he uses to communicate telepathically, move himself or items telekentically, or to enhance his draconic abilities. Faust tries to keep this aspect of his abilities secretive. Dragon Form Faust is in possession of a ring that marks him as an agent of the king. The ring gifts him with a variety of abilities, such as long distance travel/communication with the king, the ability to teleport quickly if his life is threatened, as well as some other tricks. Faust also claims that it helps repress a curse laid upon him by the King, for when the ring is removed Faust transforms into the form of an adult Deep Dragon. His behavior at times can be described as being draconic in nature, obsessing over possessions and authority, this seems to vary depending on the circumstances that the ring is removed. On occasion he seems to enter some form of `Dragon Rage`and cannot be placated unless he is submitted to. In this state he attacks all foes with wild abandon and no concern for his companions. It has never been confirmed whether Faust or `FaustkunCainvinver`is the true Faust, he has always maintained he is a half elf under a curse. Personality Faust is a diplomat, preferring peaceful resolution to conflict. His knowledge and awareness of the world around him (due to his information network and own sociable nature) leads to him being incredibly aware but aloof of what is going on around him. He can be kind and caring on an individual level but places the greater good above the needs of some. Lawful Neutral, he believes in justice, freedom, truth, but that they must be earned to be deserved. Very meritocratic, Faust believes in helping the right sort of people, and in the absolute justice of his Kingdom`s cause. Relationships Adventuring Companions Alan Parsons Both concerned and amused by Alan`s antics, Faust has a great deal of fondness for the little kobold. Faust`s fondness for all things draconic carries through to his distant `cousin`and he admires his abilities and resilience. Conversely Faust is nervous about Alan`s instability and potential to do long term harm to the kingdom. For the time being the two are in perfect lockstep. Running Horn Faust never quite knew what to make of his fallen slave. While the antics of Running Horn were quite amusing to Faust his appetite for destruction and his thick-wittedness would often grind on Faust`s nerves. That said Faust was quite agrieved at the death of his companion, and keeps a lock of Running Horn`s Mane amongst his treasures. Jaime Lannistar A scout who joined the party at Neko-Neko island, Faust regards Jaime with respect and fondness. His Lawful Good nature reminds Faust of Faust`s favorite brother, and Faust admire`s his drive to do right (even if he regards it as being charged with naivete). The powerful magic Jaime employs makes Faust covet his value as a party member, and when Faust`s darker nature comes out this manifests as a desire to own and possess Jaime. Jaime is one of the few Faust would feel can be trusted if not necessarily counted on. Goliath Slave A fallen party member, Faust regarded his Goliath with possessiveness and approbration. Valuing the man`s skill and strength in combat while giving him little thought outside of the battles they shared, Faust regretted the need to slay his slave. Following the Armor incident Faust personally slew his companion to placate an angry blackmsmith with whom the party had a contract with over some magical armor they could not remove from the goliath. Keeping a lock his hair Faust remembers his death as a failing to maintain control of his party, and regrets the necessity he found himself in. CheliosCategory:Current Party Members Faust and Chelios... have some things going on. Neither would agree who fired the first shots, Faust would claim he freed Chelios from slavery, Chelios might say something about Faust attempting to murder him. Faust would point out he totally resurrected him, Chelios would point out that he was murdered by Faust's followers, Faust might rebut by pointing out Chelios had it coming after he murdered Faust. Needless to say there is some disagreement between the two. Faust respects Chelios's strength of will and magic. He also fears his erratic behavior and outright greed.The ongoing rivalry from the two often spirals out of control and threatens the safety of the party.